Rose and the Doctor's first kiss
by silversurfer60
Summary: Takes place after 'New Earth' when Rose and The Doctor were possessed by Cassandra and both think about and admit their feelings for each other. The Doctor has just taken Cassandra back in time to die in peace and they discuss the kiss that took place.


Rose and the Doctor retreated slowly into the Tardis after seeing that Cassandra is being taken care of in her new form by herself in the past. The Doctor releases the Tardis handbrake and undecided where to go next, slips into the vortex and drifts around. He glances over at Rose as she sits on the jumpseat, who is letting her hair down after tying it up.

"So, where next Rose?" he asked her.

Rose just shrugged her shoulders. "Can we just drift around a bit? I don`t really feel like going anywhere. My head is still trying to get around being possessed. What exactly did I do? I only vaguely remember. Oh, I remember her possessing you for a few minutes as she jumped backwards and forwards between us." Rose went bright red as she remembered what he`d said about her liking him. "Oh please tell me I didn`t make a fool of myself. Wait a minute, oh I didn`t did I? Did I really grab hold of you and kiss you? Please tell me I didn`t." She was getting really worried now that she had done something that he might not forgive her for.

It was true, when he regenerated at first it was a shock but as she realised it was still him and after he woke up to save the earth – again, she realised she liked this new younger version of him and had found herself thinking of doing something about it but wasn`t sure how he`d take it. She hadn`t had time to do anything about it after he finally woke up after being captured and when he had walked through her front door all dressed up a few days ago – well. Would he ditch her if she made advances towards him. Did he feel the same? Cassandra had been in his mind as well, why couldn`t she remember?

He was looking at her again, pretending nothing had happened but she saw his face as she mentioned kissing him. She got up and walked round to him.

"So, how come you let Cassandra into your mind? I thought you could block things like that?

"I didn`t have time, it happened so quickly. Anyway, no real harm done," he said calmly.

"No real harm?" she thought. "He`s got to be kidding." "Doctor, so when I grabbed hold of you and kissed you, did you know it wasn`t really me?" She was curious as to his reaction to her suddenly planting a sloppy kiss onto him. "You didn`t exactly resist at the time, did you?"

Now he was starting to avoid her look as she stood opposite him. Rose got closer to him as he turned to see to some or other control. She reached her arm out and put her hand on his arm. "Come on, I need to know. We`re travelling together, we have to trust each other and now this has come up, it`s not something that`s going to go away until we talk about it. Tell me it meant nothing to you and I`ll forget all about it. I have a sneaky feeling you actually enjoyed it. Did you? When you were possessed, you knew what I was thinking. So were you expecting something?"

Now he was looking at the floor, avoiding her eyes. "Rose, when you came up to the ward, I knew it wasn`t you by the way you were acting so yes, I knew it wasn`t you when you grabbed me and kissed me." He stopped. Should he hurt her feelings by saying it meant nothing to him? "Rose, I don`t want to hurt you, I was flattered that Cassandra could read your mind enough to get the idea you really liked me in my new form but I`m just getting used to looking like this. I can`t remember the last time I was young and, well, good looking. You weren`t exactly all over me in my last form were you?"

Rose looked horrified. "Is that what you think? Doctor, how could you think such a thing?"

"Come on Rose, admit it, when I changed your feelings changed, didn`t they, mmm? It`s ok, you can admit it." He looked at her again as she was about to turn away but he caught her arm. "Rose, I was really flattered you wanted to kiss me but not that it took being possessed by someone to get up the courage to actually do it. Under the right set of circumstances, it would have been…..well, enjoyable."

Rose shook his hand away. "So, what`s the right set of circumstances then? I`m not being possessed by her now and neither are you. So?"

Rose was aware she was repeating herself but she didn`t know what to say. She had wanted to kiss him and she was sorely disappointed in herself that it wasn`t really her and it had been taken away from her control. She decided to take the plunge and drop herself in at the deep end and put the record straight. "OK, I`ll admit it. I did want to kiss you but not when I didn`t know what I was doing and that`s been taken away from me. Didn`t it even occur to you that I might want to?"

He looked at her. He had to admit to himself she was extremely attractive but he was supposed to be looking after her, not fancying her. Jackie would kill him if she found out he had developed feelings for Rose. He hadn`t had to worry about it until he regenerated. He had no control over the process or had he? Legend was suppose to have it that some Timelords could control and even skip a regeneration if they wanted to. Is that what he`d done without realising? Turned into someone that she would find attractive? He didn`t even want to go down that avenue of thought. He finally found his voice. "We have two choice Rose. We forget about it and remain as we were, good friends or we…" He stopped.

Rose didn`t know what to do. What was he about to say? Remain friends or ask her to leave and drop her back home. She couldn`t go back home, not after what they had been through together. He had saved her from the Daleks and taken the time vortex out of her. She was remembering. He took the vortex out of her with a kiss and then he started regenerating. She had made him change. What if by doing that, he knew she couldn`t have feelings other than friendship for him as he was? What if he got the idea she wanted someone younger and better looking. That hadn`t been fair, she enjoyed his company, was his friend and she had been the cause of all this. There again, if he wanted her to kiss him again, she wasn`t about to say no. Someone would see how gorgeous he`d become and snap him up in an instant, why shouldn`t it be her?

The Doctor thought about it for a few seconds. Where did he want this friendship to go? He was going to travel with her but as what? A friend, a companion? He had never found himself in this situation recently and he wasn`t sure what he wanted. He`d had friends, companions but never anyone like her before. She was so young, did he have the right to assume she wanted more than friendship? Maybe Cassandra herself planted that idea in her mind. There were indeed two choices and out of the two, the safest one was for them to remain friends but what if she did actually want more? Did he then have the right to deny her it? She was attracted to him now, there was no denying it or they wouldn`t be having this conversation at all and he wouldn`t be giving her a choice. OK, she was looking at him, waiting for him to say the rest of it. She could say no after all, he wasn`t putting any pressure on her. Rose Tyler had a mind of her own, that he knew. Would it make travelling with her more enjoyable if there was some romance between them? Either way, he couldn`t let her go, if she wanted to be friends, then that was her choice, he could live with that. He could still sneak the odd hug, still hold hands with her, still share things with her, if that`s all she wanted, maybe the odd peck on the cheek? Right, crunch time – this was it, out with it.

"Don`t you want to know what the other choice is Rose?" he asked. She nodded. "Rose, we can remain friends or – you can try again, this time being yourself. If you want." He was secretly hoping it would be the latter.

Rose wasn`t going to miss the opportunity again, she didn`t need asking twice as she went up to him, grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him for all she was worth. It was the best kiss she had ever had in her life.

They finally broke away, both gasping for air. He just looked at her, wondering how he was going to explain this to her mother, his worse nightmare. She`d already slapped him once but if it meant more kisses from Rose then he was willing to risk it.

This changed everything for the both of them. Rose went to sit on the jumpseat again waiting for him to join her, she had plenty more where that came from and the Doctor, slicked his hair back, said to himself, "Yup, definitely still got it" and went to join her on the jumpseat for more.


End file.
